Aircraft cabinets are typically manufactured from a plurality of panels that are cut to size and then assembled to verify the fit. The panels are then partially disassembled to separate the cabinet in several portions which undergo various finishing operations, including for example the application of a veneer layer, of a laminate layer, of a leather or fabric layer, of paint or varnish, etc. Once all the portions have the desired surface finish, the cabinet is reassembled and installed in the aircraft. Repairs to the cabinet typically require the entire cabinet to be removed from the aircraft, which in most cases requires the removal of portions of the aircraft interior, thus requiring significant down time.